


Euphemism

by AndiiErestor



Series: Sunshine and Sea [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “I have a very large family. We have many mouths to feed so food doesn’t last long.”





	Euphemism

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - I25 prompts:  
> \- Fishes  
> B2MEM 2019 - N45 prompts:  
> \- Trench  
> \- Euphemism

 

“I’d like to visit your home,” Erestor’s voice startled Glorfindel out of his thoughts.

“What’s that?” Glorfindel turned to greet the newcomer.

Erestor explained, “I’d like to see how you live. I’d like to know how our lives are similar – how they are different.”

“The differences would startle you.”

“You must store these fish! You catch so many!”

“Well, yes,” Glorfindel laughed, “I store them and I use them in different meals. How about you?”

“You should see my trench –”

Glorfindel coughed.

“I have a very large family. We have many mouths to feed so food doesn’t last long.”

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 word counter is broke. This is 100 words damn you!


End file.
